Bun in the oven
by Raivenne
Summary: whats up with Kotoko when she faints at work?
1. Chapter 1

Kotoko had heard the buzzer go of for her patient. Knowing how ill this young boy was she rushed to his side leaving her bosses screaming at her not to run in her wake.

"Masaru-kun" she asked pulling back the curtain. There lay the young boy who reminded her so much of little Non-Chan.

"What's wrong?" she looked at him holding his stomach as she lunged forward to place a sick bowl in his hands. Watching little Masaru gag and vomit, she stroked his back supportively. Then he looked up at her. The smell of vomit finally hit her and she could feel the bile build up in her own throat. Everything started to spin and suddenly went black. She heard someone scream her name as she it the floor.

* * *

She woke up some time later in a small room. She noticed she was still in the hospital but alone. She stood up feeling incredibly dizzy she had to sit back on the bed. At the same moment Noaki walked through the door.

"Idiot, you should stay still!" although her was scolding her he still had a faint smile on his lips. Glad to see his wife was okay. She smiled back at him. Complete adoration in her eyes.

"I don't know what happened. I haven't fainted like that since the incident at college." The confused look spread across her face. A face Naoki saw a lot.

"Well you have a slight fever, do you feel nauseas at all?"

Acknowledging her body properly since she woke up, she noticed she was. She nodded quickly only to have another bout of dizziness. Naoki catching her before she fell off the bed.

"Idiot, what have I just said!"

"sorry Irie-kun" as the words left her mouth. Her fellow nurses rushed in to see her.

"Kotoko! We heard you fainted while tending to Masaru, are you okay?" a worried looked plastered on Motoki's face a he as he said this as well as the rest of her friends.

"I'm fine now, see." Kotoko jumped out of bed only to fall on top of Naoki. Whispering idiot under his breath.

"I'll be taking her home to rest after I apply for her to have to the rest of the day off" Naoki explained to the 4 nurses standing beside them.

* * *

The long drive home was quiet. Few words where said to each other. Naoki was completely enveloped in his worry for his wife-although her didn't show it- and Kotoko was worried that she'd caught a cold off Yuuki and Auntie. As they walked through the door, auntie flew at them embracing Kotoko in her arms.

"oh no Kotoko is ill! What do you think it is Onii-chan She whined at Naoki, tears streaming down her face.

"I think she may be pregnant. When was your last period Kotoko?" The tears came to an abrupt stop. Auntie and Kotoko stared at Noaki in shock. Suddenly auntie burst into happy banter about babies and babies clothes, names ect while Kotoko tried to recall her last period. After a while she answered.

"5, 6 weeks maybe.' Noaki grabbed her arm and steered her back towards the door.

"Irie-kun where are we going?" Completely confused washed over her.

"The hospital." He answered in a low tone trying to hide the joy in his voice. He didn't want to get her hopes up anymore than he had and get the crushed if he was wrong. It was hardly ever but he still had his doubts.

"But we've just got back from the hospital!?"

"But we need to confirm the pregnancy. Or do you want to wait till tomorrow?" he looked at her with one eyebrow raised knowing the outcome of his words. He found he was right a Kotoko sped out the door to their car.

**i know this chapter was short but i honestly had know idea how to write it 3 ill post the second chapter soon **


	2. AUTHORS NOTE

AN: I'm really sorry that I Haven't posted to the next chapter. Its really hypocritical of me not to update when I hate it when people don't complete their stories. To be honest I was surprised at the results I got of this story, I didn't expect anyone to be interested in it.

Im glad you like it and will post the next chapter soon. Thank you. =3


	3. Chapter 2

**woo new chapter. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update, iv just had a hectic year. Thank you all for waiting. =3**

Kotoko cradled her stomach as she walked out the gynecologists office. Noaki and Mama both looked up when they heard the door open to see Kotoko smiling. Mama rushed up to Kotoko embracing her and swinging her around.

"Ooooh Kotoko, I'm going to be a Grand Mama! Thank-you thank-you thank-you!" She chanted, only putting Kotoko down when she noticed she was going decidedly green.

Kotoko smiled again as Noaki wrapped an arm around her shoulders from behind then rested his hand on her abdomen and nestled his head into where the base of the neck meets the shoulder. As Kotoko layed her hand over his, seeming not to notice the other people in the waiting room, he said " Thank-you Kotoko, I Love you." She turned her head and kissed his forehead and squeezed his hand. "I know".

They walked into the lounge when they got home, to find everyone –including Yuuki-kun- sitting on the edge of there seats.

"Where hoooome!" Mama shouted as she bounced into the room behind Kotoko and Naoki. They looked at each other before turning to the expectant faces.

"One month, I'm due in October." They both smiled.

Her father came and hugged her as Papa said his congratulations to Noaki.

"Congratulations." Yuuki monotone, though a slight twitch of the lips and a twinkle in his eyes could be seen.

That night Naoki watched Kotoko sleep tucked against his chest with a smile on his face. "I love you so much." He whispered before drifting off to sleep himself.

**Woo. Again im sorry it took long. Ill try and get another posted A.S.A.P but i cant promise anything. Sooorry. =3**


End file.
